Turret
A Turret, also called a Tower, is a heavy fortification that blocks the enemy's minion waves and champions' path to the Nexus. Turrets are one of the core components of League of Legends gameplay, providing damage, vision and general control of the surrounding jungle. Although they are extremely powerful, they can only target one champion. In order for a champion to push forward and continue its assault into the enemies' territory, the champion must destroy these turrets. Charging minions will not be able to pass any further up a lane until the turret closest to them is destroyed. Turrets deal heavy damage to enemy units. Summoner's Rift has 11 turrets per team. Towers will visually fall apart as they take damage. __TOC__ Tower General Information :The following information is for Summoner's Rift Towers. All turrets have 1095 sight range and 775 attack range. They grant True sight allowing vision of all traps and stealth units to the allied team. All Towers gain 100 Armor and Magic Resistance when allied minions are not present. Towers are invulnerable and untargetable until the prior same lane tower is destroyed. The Outer Tower must be destroyed before the Inner and Inner before Inhibitor. Nexus Towers are invulnerable and untargetable unless at least one inhibitor is currently destroyed. If a turret is destroyed while a shot is in mid-flight, that shot will not deal any damage. Aura effects do not affect turrets. Turrets count as terrain, even after they are destroyed. Any abilities that interact with terrain can trigger their effects using them, namely the stuns from , and . will also drag him to turrets. In addition, they can create a choke point for traps, especially in the smaller area closer to the wall, as minions will not normally walk through that area of the lane. Towers deal bonus damage to melee and caster minions so that melee minions generally die to 2 tower attack and 1 champion auto attack, and ranged minions die to 1 tower attack and 2 champion auto attacks. * Towers deal 70% damage to siege minions Patch 3.5 notes. Towers information |-|Summoner's Rift= Outer Towers * +200 health for each enemy champion in the game. * Outer Towers items: ** ** ** ** * Gold on destruction ** Global: 125 gold ** Close to tower: 150 gold is split among the players who participate in destroying the turret * Experience on destruction ** Global: 0 exp ** Close to tower: 0 exp Inner Towers * +200 health for each enemy champion in the game. * Inner Towers items: ** ** ** ** * Top and Bottom Inner Towers have item. * Gold on destruction ** Global: 150 gold ** Close to tower: 100 gold is split among the players who participate in destroying the turret * Experience on destruction ** Global: 30 exp ** Close to tower: 0 exp Inhibitor Towers 300px|right * +200 health for each enemy champion in the game. * 5 health regeneration per 5 seconds. * Inhibitor Towers items: ** ** ** * Gold on destruction ** Global: 175 gold ** Close to tower: 0 gold * Experience on destruction ** Global: 100 exp ** Close to tower: 0 exp Nexus Towers * +200 health for each enemy champion in the game. * 5 health regeneration per 5 seconds. * Nexus Towers items: ** ** ** * Gold on destruction ** Global: 50 gold ** Close to tower: 0 gold * Experience on destruction ** Global: 0 exp ** Close to tower: 0 exp |-|The Twisted Treeline= Outer Towers * +250 health for each enemy champion in the game. * Outer Towers items: ** ** ** * Gold on destruction ** Global: 150 gold ** Close to tower: 0 gold * Experience on destruction ** Global: 70 exp ** Close to tower: 0 exp Inhibitor Towers * +250 health for each enemy champion in the game. * Inhibitor Towers items: ** ** ** * Gold on destruction ** Global: 150 gold ** Close to tower: 0 gold * Experience on destruction ** Global: 50 exp ** Close to tower: 0 exp Nexus Towers * +250 health for each enemy champion in the game. * 5 health regeneration per 5 seconds. * Nexus Towers items: ** ** ** * Gold on destruction ** Global: 150 gold ** Close to tower: 0 gold * Experience on destruction ** Global: 120 exp ** Close to tower: 0 exp |-|Crystal Scar= EMPTY |-|Howling Abyss= Outer Towers * +250 health for each enemy champion in the game. * Outer Towers items: ** ** ** * Gold on destruction ** Global: 150 gold ** Close to tower: 0 gold * Experience on destruction ** Global: 30 exp ** Close to tower: 0 exp Inhibitor Towers * +250 health for each enemy champion in the game. * Inhibitor Towers items: ** ** ** * Gold on destruction ** Global: 150 gold ** Close to tower: 0 gold * Experience on destruction ** Global: 70 exp ** Close to tower: 0 exp Nexus Towers * +250 health for each enemy champion in the game. * Nexus Towers items: ** ** ** * Gold on destruction ** Global: 150 gold ** Close to tower: 0 gold * Experience on destruction ** Global: 120 exp ** Close to tower: 0 exp Attack Prioritization Turrets will continue to attack their current target until the target dies, leaves attack range, or becomes untargetable due to abilities or items. A turret will prioritize an enemy champion if that champion deals damage to an allied champion who is within the tower's range. Damage dealt can come from any source (pet, aura, item, etc.) in order for a champion to be targeted. Additionally, turrets will target an enemy champion if no other valid target is within range. Turrets will not attack an enemy champion who uses a non-damaging spell (ex. ). A spell or attack that is blocked (by a spell shield or ability effect) and deals no damage will still draw turret aggro. When the current target is lost for whatever reason, the turret will select a new target—whichever of the following, in order, is found in range first: # The closest . # The closest targetable Trap (ex. ). # The closest enemy Pet (ex. ). # The closest enemy Siege Minion or Super Minion. # The closest enemy Melee Minion. # The closest enemy Caster Minion. # The closest enemy Champion. Turret Passives/Items Turrets have a pseudo-inventory that can be viewed, with each pseudo-item explaining a specific turret mechanic. * Unique Passive - Fortification: Blocks 30 damage from champion basic attacks, this effect expires after 7 minutes. (Reduction applies before armor.) * 75% armor penetration * Unique Passive - Lightning Rod: Deals damage in a continuous beam and cannot be dodged. Deals up to 125% additional damage the longer it targets the same target. ** With every hit, the beam gains 6 heat until 120 heat is reached. When the beam switches targets, heat is reset. ** Gains +1.05% damage per point of heat, up to a maximum of +125% extra damage. * Unique Passive - Agony: Targets hit will have their movement speed reduced by 10% and damage reduced by 15%. ** This does affect true damage. * +30% armor penetration * Unique Passive - Dodge Piercing: Turret attacks can not be dodged * Unique Passive - Warming Up: Turrets gain 37.5% damage each time they strike a champion (Max 75% bonus damage). * Unique Passive - Heated Up: After the turret is fully heated, consecutive attacks against the same champion deal 25% additional damage (Max 50% bonus damage). Against champions, Warming Up and Heated Up combine to deal 100% damage on the first hit, then 137.5%, 175%, 200%, and finally 225% on the fifth hit and beyond. If the turret attacks another champion, only Heated Up stacks will be reset, and the damage will stay at 175%. As soon as the turret is not targeting any champion, both passives reset and damage returns to 100%. It should be noted that this Warming-Up is not champion-specific, meaning it keeps stacking even when switching between champions. In other words, it resets only when attacking a non-champion (pet, minion or monster). |-|Summoner's Rift and Howling Abyss= * Unique Passive - Reinforced Armor: Gains 200 armor and 200 magic resistance when no enemy minions are in range for attack. This reduces the effectiveness of backdooring (pushing without minions) compared to conventional pushing. Pets ( , ), traps ( ), and monsters (a brought around by ) do not deactivate this passive. |-|The Twisted Treeline= * Unique Passive - Reinforced Armor: Gains 75 armor and 75 magic resistance when no enemy minions are in range for attack. This reduces the effectiveness of backdooring (pushing without minions) compared to conventional pushing. Pets ( , ), traps ( ), and monsters (a brought around by ) do not deactivate this passive. * Unique Passive - True Sight: Can see invisible units within 1000 units. * Unique Passive - Tower Vanguard: Has a 30 health champion damage shield. This shield regenerates to full 30 seconds after not taking damage. ** The turret's shield regenerates if it hasn't taken damage within 30 seconds. ** Minion damage bypasses the shield. * Unique Passive - Champion Vanguard: While this tower has the tower vanguard shield, grants nearby champions a 30 health per second regeneration shield (Max 300 health). This shield decays while away from a shielded tower. The shield does not regenerate on champions actively taking damage. ** Range: 1100 range. ** Shield granted to champions is not applied if the tower's shield is depleted. Damaging Turrets * Damage to a turret is based on base attack damage plus the higher of bonus attack damage or 40% of ability power.Release Notes v1.0.0.99 at LeagueofLegends.com It is not affected by any kind of armor penetration or magic penetration.last whisper 40% armor reduction doesn't work on League of Legends community forumsFrequently Asked Questions on LoL forums * Critical strikes will register against turrets, but no bonus damage will be applied. Also the Frenzy Mastery won't be triggered. Abilities that deal bonus damage to turrets * On-hit Effects ** ** ** ** ** ** ** and ** ** ** ** ** ** (only initial blow, not the AoE) ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * Area of Effect ** ** * Targeted ** ** Items that deal bonus damage to turrets * * * * Abilities that are affected when attacking the turret These abilities are affected when attacking the turret but do not deal extra damage: * Stacking effect ** ** ** ** ** ** * Heal ** ** ** Abilities that effect Towers * Turrets can be shielded by , and is currently the only champion that can do so. Last-hitting a turret does not grant bonuses to champions, unless they have a relevant effect: * grants him from 1 to 6 gold. * grants 2 gold. * restores a small amount of health and mana. * gains permanent damage. * will proc granting %175 movement speed that decays over 4 seconds. }} Media Pictures= Summoners Rift VU concept 08.jpg|Summoners Rift Nexus Obelisk concept art 1 SRVU Red tower concepts.jpg|Summoners Rift Nexus Obelisk concept art 2 Summoners Rift VU concept 15.jpg|Summoners Rift Nexus Obelisk concept art 3 Summoners Rift VU concept 03.jpg|Summoners Rift Nexus Obelisk concept art 4 Howling Abyss turret.jpg|Howling Abyss turret concept art (by Riot Artist Maokai Xiao) SummonersRiftTutorial.png|Summoner's Rift Old Artwork 1 Summoner's Rift Intro Art.jpg|Summoner's Rift Old Artwork 2 Patch history Turret damage gained per hit increased to 37.5% from 25%. * Turrets now finish warming up after 2 hits from 3. * Turrets select targets slightly faster. V4.7: * Fortification buff ** Duration reduced to 7 minutes from 8. ** Damage reduction from champions increased to 30 from 20. ** Now also applies to bottom tower, not just top and mid. V4.1: * Outer turrets no longer gain bonus armor and magic resist for the first eight minutes of the game. * Top and middle lane outer turrets now have 20 damage reduction from champion basic attacks. V3.14: * Outer turrets now grant 100 global gold per player and 150 gold split among the players who participate in destroying the turret. * Inner turrets now grant 125 global gold per player and 100 gold split among the players who participate in destroying the turret. * Inhibitor turrets now grant 175 global gold per player. V3.5: * Turrets now deal 105% damage to champions for the first attack, increased from 94.5% * Turrets now deal 25% additional damage for consecutive attacks on the same champion (max 225%), increased from 20% (max 210%). V0.9.25.24: * Moved to allow players to path around them on Summoner Rift. * Turret hits can no longer be dodged. * Rotated Turrets to face the proper direction. * Global XP reduced to 270 from 300. * Attack range reduced to 700 from 750. * Turrets now gain scaling damage per hit against champions. ** First shot = 75% damage. ** Each additional shot increases damage by 25% (200% cap). ** Damage bonus clears after 4 seconds of not attacking a champion. }} References de:Turm es:Torreta fr:Tourelle ru:Turret zh:防御塔 Category:League of Legends Category:Structures